The Journey of the Betrayed Guardian
by Mysterious Pokemon Master
Summary: Betrayed by his family when he was a small kid, this boy is now living on streets, doing little crimes for his livelihood. But can encounter with a certain girl would lead his life to a better future? Complete summary inside. Read and enjoy guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Rough Encounter**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone, welcome to my first huge length fanfiction story. This is going to be a huge project for me so I will be counting on you guys, as the readers to help me through it.**

 **Summary:** Years after the incident of left alone by his parents, Ash Ketchum was now leaving on the streets of Lumiose City. To live life in this cruel world, he had to do things he never dreamed of. For numerous crimes he had done in the city, he was send to jail numerous times. Even the in charge officer Jenny become to much familiar with him. Continue to live his cruel life, one day he got bump into a certain blonde girl. But what he was unaware of that his life was going to take a huge turn from here. As his destiny is finally fixed now, let's join our hero Ash Ketchum in his journey to the truth, ideals, his past, his future and his...family, which is lost somewhere years ago.

* * *

A few dotted stars were twinkling with the crescent moon still out. It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise. A cool morning breeze blew through the leaves that were wet from the dew. A few dotted stars were twinkling with the crescent moon still out. It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise. A cool morning breeze blew through the leaves that were wet from the dew.

Dried leaves were blowing through the air and passed a shadowy figure. Upon closer inspection, there was a boy sitting on one of the branches. The tree was green for the most part, but you could find the few dried leaves if you examined it closely.

The boy was staring at his surroundings. Slowly, he turned around and looked behind him at a different part of the city. It wasn't developed, rather, it was developing; hence its bad shape.

Soon, sunlight entered the area with the pleasant sound of the morning breeze and the rustling leaves. Now the boy can be clearly seen. He has messy, raven hair. His clothes weren't in good shape. He was wearing a heart-shaped locket.

Turning his gaze, the boy held the locket in his hand and opened it, only to find a small photo in it. It had 3 people in it. On the left was a young, beautiful brunette wearing a green blouse. She was also wearing a brown straw hat to protect herself from harsh sunlight. Looking at her for the first time, no one could tell that she was in her early thirties. Next to her was a bold looking man with a red T-shirt. His raven hair was covered by a red cap. He was smiling brightly. Completing the family photo was a certain raven-haired boy with messy hair and auburn eyes. He was smiling even brighter than his father behind him.

The poor boy ran his fingers softly over the lady and the man. "Mom. Dad," a light yet negative voice came from the boy's mouth. "Why did you have to abandon me? Why?" he mumbled. He closed the locket and held it tightly near his chest, letting his emotions flow down his face. As the tears continued to flow, one could see that it was obvious how bad the boy had been hurt.

Slowly, he continued to sob. He didn't plan to stop now.

Sunlight started to expand. Illuminating everything in its path, the sun finally rose. The boy sat for a long time. He stopped crying, but he still wasn't in good condition.

"AAAAAAAH!" The source of the scream was a house in Vaniville Town.

"Good. Looks like we're all ready," said a woman in her early thirties from the kitchen. She seemed pleased from the scream. She made her way out of the kitchen and went upstairs, where a room could be found. Its door was open a little and a closer peek inside revealed the source of the scream. "Good. Looks like we're all ready," said a woman in her early thirties from the kitchen. She seemed pleased from the scream. She made her way out of the kitchen and went upstairs, where a room could be found. Its door was open a little and a closer peek inside revealed the source of the scream.

"Fletchling, I've told you millions of times not to wake me up like that!" a girl yelled at the tiny bird Pokémon. Its upper body was orange and its lower body a light blue. The girl had honey blonde hair and shining sapphire eyes. She was wearing a pink night shirt with matching pajama bottoms. She also had a pink bow over her head to complete the look. The woman looking on was the girl's mother, Grace.

She glared at her mother's Fletchling before jumping at it, but to no avail. Fletchling flew up, causing her to jump on the table. Fletchling then landed on her head and the girl was about to attack again when she heard her mother.

"Serena, it's time for morning training," Grace said. At this, the girl now known as Serena sighed.

"Coming," she said. She walked towards the window. She opened it and encountered a breath of fresh (and pleasant) cool air. "Morning, Rhyhorn," she said with a wave to the Spikes Pokémon. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms out. "Hope today is interesting," she said as Fletchling flew outside.

…

"Are you ready, honey?" Grace asked. Serena nodded hesitantly. Rhyhorn racing is one of the things she hated the most, but there was no ignoring it. Grace was a Rhyhorn racing champion and she always tried to make Serena like her like the sport.

With a gulp, Serena walked towards her mother's Rhyhorn, who was standing in position for Serena to get up on it. She slowly made her way to it and successfully mounted Rhyhorn. "We can start now!" Grace shouted. With a sigh, Serena patted Rhyhorn on the leg and it worked as Rhyhorn slowly started. "C'mon Serena," Grace yelled, "You need him to run, not walk!" She gulped and pulled the rope in her hands a little, giving Rhyhorn a signal to run. Which it did. It was going good for a few seconds, but what happened next was what Serena was afraid of: Rhyhorn going out of control.

"MOM…!" Serena yelled.

"Close your mouth! You don't wanna bite your tongue!" Grace yelled at her daughter.

"Easy for you to say!" Serena yelled back at her mother with hesitation, which was caused by Rhyhorn.

"I have competed in many Rhyhorn races and won them. You're gonna do the same. We won with Rhyhorn!" Grace said as she raised her fist. This was followed by Fletchling's overjoyed chirping with excitement. This was cut short when she heard a thud. Upon turning her gaze to the field, she found that Rhyhorn had thrown her daughter as usual.

"MOM, I HATE THIS!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. Grace couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's childish behavior.

It was almost 8am and the streets of the city were now filled with so many people. Some of them were going for their jobs, some going shopping and there were some who were just hanging around. There was a man who was almost too fancy-looking. He was walking across the street on his way to work. He was humming a tune and continued to walk, but what he didn't notice was that a certain young boy was following him. The man went downstairs towards the metro station with the boy following. It was crowded there and the man accidentally bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall down near the ticket booth. They apologized to each other and picked up their stuff. They also got some help from the people nearby and the boy who was following the one man. Both of them thanked everyone and went to their respective jobs. The man was now outside the ticket booth and asked for one. He was about to pay for the ticket when he felt something was wrong. His wallet was nowhere with him. "My wallet. Where's my wallet?!" the man started to yell worriedly, attracting everyone's attention. "My money, I've been robbed! Help me! Police!" the man yelled.

…

A little further from the metro station, the same young boy was walking calmly on the street as he was tossing a wallet in his hand while humming a tune. He was covered by a black jacket and his face couldn't be seen under the cap. A little further from the metro station, the same young boy was walking calmly on the street as he was tossing a wallet in his hand while humming a tune. He was covered by a black jacket and his face couldn't be seen under the cap.

"That man was easy to rob," the boy said to himself.

Meanwhile at Serena's house, said girl was on her bed. "Serena?" a voice called from outside of her room.

"Yeah, come in," responded a confused Serena. Right now, she was observing some hats on her bed. Grace entered the room and found her confused daughter.

"What are you doing?" Serena shook her head not taking her eyes off the hats. With an idea she turned to face her mom.

"Mom, which would look better on me?" Serena asked as she showed her mother two hats. In her left hand was a deep, pinkish-red hat with a cotton ball over it. In the other hand, a pink round hat with a black stripe over it. Grace observed both hats carefully for a minute before giving her suggestion.

"I'll go with that one" Grace pointed towards the hat in left hand. It should've been: "I'll go with that one," Grace said, pointing to the hat in Serena's left hand.

"Huh? This one? Then I'll go with this one," Serena said happily as she put the hat that was in her right hand on her head.

"If you already planned on going with that hat, then why did you ask?" Grace asked, annoyed.

"Because the hat you didn't choose was the cuter one," said Serena with a wink. Grace sighed.

"But…Where are you going?" Serena looked at her mom.

"Lumiose City. With Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and Calem," Serena said happily. On hearing the name Calem, Grace gave Serena a knowing look which made her daughter blush. She yelled before storming out of her room. Grace giggled at Serena and followed her.

…

"Are you sure you wanna go?" asked Grace in a concerned voice.

"Yes, mom. I have my friends to take care of me and I'm not a small kid anyway," Serena said attempting to assure her mother, but Grace looked at her doubtfully. Serena then ran towards Rhyhorn and sat on her knees. "Goodbye, Rhyhorn. Take care of yourself," Serena said happily.

"Rhy," Rhyhorn cried happily as it was saying good luck to Serena. With a giggle, she stood up, adjusted her hat and ran towards the way which led her to Lumiose. "Bye, mom," she waved for the last time before disappearing.

...

"That... was...that was... too close," the young boy said between breaths. Right now, he was in an alley, standing on the support of an electrical pole, breathing heavily; he was exhausted from running that much. While stealing something, he had been noticed by an officer and then the chase started. Fortunately for him, he managed to save himself after staying there for a moment, which started to feel like an eternity before he started walking deep into the alley. There was now darkness, but he continued to walk there. He picked up his pace when he saw a light in front of him. He continued to increase his speed more until he started to run again. The light in front of him was increasing and within a second, everything was covered.

When the light faded, the boy found himself in the same place he had been earlier that morning. He walked straight and within a few seconds, he found many people around him. Their similarity was that they were all poor. There were so many kids running here and there. Their clothes were half damaged, but it seemed fine with them. With a sigh, the boy continued to walk and finally made it to a huge tree in front of him. It was the same tree from earlier that day.

Quickly, he started to climb up and showing his skills, he climbed the tree within seconds. He then again sat down on the branch and overlooked the city. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an apple that he found earlier in the day in a shop and stole it. He took a look at it and found it shining in the sunlight. Without wasting more time, he began to eat it.

"Hm. Well, I think I'm done for now," the young boy said to no one in particular. "I stole money and food today, not to mention I was almost caught." The boy continued eating his apple as he was recalling the day's events. It was almost 3pm and he has nothing to do. "Maybe I'll go out and then plan for tonight," the boy said with a genuine smile.

Within a few minutes, the boy started to feel drowsy. He jumped from the tree and landed safely on the ground. He then walked to a small pond nearby and washed his face. He made his way back to the same tree. He laid down on the ground under the tree. The pleasant sound of chirping of Bug Pokémon and the cool wind blowing was enough to make him fall asleep within minutes.

"Finally, we're in Lumiose City," said Serena as she exited the bus. Following her were four of her friends. The first was the only other girl: a brunette who was excited and Serena's closest friend. This is Shauna. After that, two boys got off. One of them was a redheaded young boy; this is Trevor. The other boy is a dancer and he is tall and a little fat; this is Tierno. The final boy who got off the bus has black hair and gray eyes, making him attractive. Trevor and Tierno always think that something's going on between Serena and Calem. Only Shauna knew the truth. Serena once told Shauna that it was true that she felt Calem was attractive, but she only wants to be friends with him and nothing else.

"So, what we have to do now?" Shauna asked impatiently. All of them looked at her.

"Well, we are here to get our first Pokémon, right?" Serena asked. Everyone nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I agreed. Although only three of us are getting our starters, as Tierno and Trevor already have Pokémon with them," Calem said with a slight chuckle. All of them nodded and began to walk to Professor Sycamore's lab.

Little did they know was that they were being observed by a certain teenager. "Aha. My next and final target of the day," the boy said to himself.

…

"Wow, I can't believe it," Shauna said in disbelief. All of them (save Shauna) sighed. It was not the first time that she had said that. She had been saying that since they got there.

"I know it's a great feeling Shauna, but please," Calem began in an annoyed tone.

"Please stop it! You're being annoying!" Serena said. Shauna looked at her and huffed.

"I have an idea. Since the sun started to go down, why don't we visit my sister? I'm sure she will let us stay there tonight," Trevor suggested. Everyone seemed pleased, especially Serena, who never dreamed to spend a night in the woods. They all headed to Trevor's sister's house while talking about some stuff.  
47\. "Well we'll be back before 09:30" said Tierno. It should've been: "Well, we'll be back before 9:30," said Trevor.

…

"Well we'll be back before 09:30" said Tierno.

"You guys better be," Trevor's older sister said in a warning tone before smiling at all of them.

"Alright. Bye sis," Trevor said and they all disappeared from the house. They were going out for dinner tonight because there were rare chances when they would hang out together for a while.

Their whole night went great. They visited one of the most popular restaurants in Lumiose City. They ordered their meals and ate. They also talked about stuff and after dinner, they walked to the park. They also had their very first battle with each other. Finally at the end of the night, they decided to race to Trevor's sister's house. Little did they know that the race was going to have too much of an effect on their lives.

…

"Thief! Thief! Somebody help me, he stole my bag! Police! Police!" a man yelled between breaths as he was chasing a certain teenager to get his bag back. Unfortunately, he wasn't as fit as the teenager and he almost lost track of the boy. Luckily, the police arrived at the right time.

"Where is the thief?!" yelled Officer Jenny as a bike appeared in front of them.

"There he is," said the heavily panting man and pointed towards the boy in a black jacket with a cap. He was running and bumping into everyone. Officer Jenny didn't take long to realize the thief's identity. So her pursuit began.

…

It wasn't much longer when the group of five heard the siren of Officer Jenny's motorcycle. But they ignored it and continued their race, causing a problem for themselves.

…

"Stop right there, you thief!" shouted Officer Jenny, but the boy had something else in mind. He didn't stop and continued to run towards the three boys and two girls who were running in his direction. He smirked and increased his speed and dodged everyone successfully. Now he was making his way to the final girl, who he bumped into, causing her to fall down.

"Hey…Watch out!" the girl shouted. The boy looked at her.

"Serena! Are you alright?" asked Calem as he stopped and turned towards Serena, followed by the others. Without any warning, the boy held Serena's hand and pulled her up. She stood upright and was shocked at what just happened. Sure enough, the boy was more powerful than she expected. Before she could even say a single word, the boy beat her to it.  
"Sorry, check your stuff. I'm in a hurry," he said and stormed off. Calem, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor also arrived. Suddenly, a motorcycle passed them by with them at an unbelievable speed. They quickly recognized her as Officer Jenny. But what she was doing didn't seem like it was part of any act. She was after a thief.

"Wait!" Officer Jenny shouted; but to no avail. Her voice was full of anger. "Please!" she yelled. But this time, her voice wasn't filled with anger. It was rather concerned.

…

"Man, he was awesome. Did you see how fast he was?" asked Trevor with a dreamy look on his face.  
"He sure was athletic and I'm sure he can teach me something to help me in my dancing skills," Tierno added.

"Hey Serena…Are you alright?" asked Shauna worriedly, ignoring the question of Trevor. Serena nodded.

"That's good, but hey. Did I hear wrong or did he say something to you?" Calem asked before crossing his arms. Serena nodded.

"He said 'take care of your stuff, I'm in a hurry' and then he stormed off," Serena explained.

"Take care of your stuff, huh?" asked Calem as he raised a brow. He then thought about it. A boy was running with all his might and there was a bag in his hand. He looked afraid. Officer Jenny was after him. He helped Serena quickly and said to 'take care of your stuff' before disappearing.

"Hey Serena, where is your bag?" Tierno asked, having noticed a different bag on the ground. Then it sank in for Calem.

"He was a thief!" shouted Calem and everyone looked at Serena who was shocked.

"M-My P-P-Pokémon….Fennekin…"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of it? Please tell me about it in reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you have any question regarding this fic, you're more than welcome to ask. I'll do my best to answer all of them.**

 **This chapter was shorter than compared to how long the other chapters would be. It was almost introductory part and now you learned the main characters of this fic, right? Anyway, from now on the chapters would contain almost 5000-7000 words each. Is that a fine length? Be sure to tell me about it.**

 **I hope to get positive reviews from you guys. Thanks for reading it. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Serena…where is your bag?" asked Tierno. And it hit his mind.

"He was a thief!" shouted Calem and everyone looked at Serena who was shocked.

"M-My P-P-Pokémon…Fennekin…"

…

 _He was a thief?! He was a thief! Then…Then why did he help me? To stole my pokémon, my Fennekin from me? What he is going to get with that anyway? Fennekin was my first pokémon and…and I lost her, on my very first day of Pokémon journey. I can't…I can't believe it is happening. But then, he didn't look like a thief. Did he? He was wearing a black leather jacket, which usually wear by thieves, but still. Why it's very difficult for me to accept that he was a thief. His eyes…When we accidently bumped, or from intention, I can see something, sense something, which I never do before. His eyes…They were like telling me something but failed to do so. What it could be? When he held my hand I can feel the negativity releasing from his body. His eyes were filled with the pure negativity. It looked like he was in some sort of trouble. He was looking for…comfort, or maybe…_

"SERENA!" Serena snapped out of her trance.

"What?" she asked.

"You…You were spacing out…" said Shauna. Serena then looked at Tierno, Trevor and Calem who nodded in agreement.

"I'm…I'm sorry" said Serena sadly. She even doesn't know why she was saying this anyway.

"It's alright…" said Calem and put his hand on her shoulder in comforting manner. It worked as Serena felt better with the simple touch. "What are you thinking about anyway, Serena?" Calem asked as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"A…" Serena was about to say it when those eyes again appeared in her mind. She was lost in them and like understanding everything they were saying. She stopped and started to stare at ground sadly. She wanted to tell her friends about it but she can't. Something was holding her back. She even doesn't know what it was, what she knew was that the boy was in some kind of trouble. And he was trying not to show it but she accidently saw it. Thief… This word started ringing in her mind. Her expression changed from sad to determination. She adjusted her hat.

"Let's get my Fennekin back" and with that she started to run in the same direction as the boy and Officer Jenny went. Her all friends looked at each other, shrugged and started to follow Serena.

"Wait for us!" they all shouted together.

.

.

.

"Alright Ash, it's getting too much now!" said Officer Jenny in harsh voice to the boy in front of her. But it seems that he has nothing to do with it. He doesn't care for all that shit. Officer Jenny sighed. She took her seat in front of Ash. Looked at him and found that he was actually thinking something. "Ash…?" she began slowly for nothing. Ash was in deep thoughts. Officer Jenny tried again. "Ash, you alright?" asked Jenny again but again no response. "Ash...?" this time she said a little louder and even shook him but again… Finally, Officer Jenny lost her temper

"ASH…! YOU EVEN HEARING ME OR PRETENDING NOT HEARING ME?" this startled Ash and he fell from his chair.

"Ouch…! What was that for?!" Ash yelled back. Officer Jenny stood up and placed her hands on hips

"You weren't listening to me" Jenny explained. Ash tried to stand up, rubbing his head. "You hurt?" asked Jenny, a little concerned.

"It's alright… I guess" said Ash. And suddenly Ash's stomach grumbled. A small blush crossed Ash face. "Maybe my tummy isn't alright" said Ash with a nervous laugh. Officer Jenny sighed.

"Let us get something to eat" said Jenny and walked outside the police station. Ash followed her.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aha… Yeah, I got this. Thanks for help, man" said a boy standing in shadow. Putting his phone back in pocket, he grinned. "Time to go…" he whispered to himself.

.

.

.

Meanwhile a little farther,

Serena sat on the bench. Completely exhausted and losing hope with every moment passing. Tears started to form in her eyes. Her best friend Shauna sat next to her. "Hey, it's alright, don't cry…" she tried to calm her down.

"Yeah… We should find them, just don't lose hope" said Tierno taking step forward.

"Right, and when we find that guy, I'll teach him lesson from my dancing skills" said Trevor.

"Thanks guy…" Serena sniffed. "But why it has to happen with me always?" she questioned from no one in particular. Tears stared to fall from her eyes.

"Guy… I think we should check the police station…" a voice heard. Everyone turned to there from where the voice came. "…I heard that police has caught the boy" they found that it was non-other than Calem.

"Really?" asked Shauna in amazement. On the other hand Serena was speechless. She was staring at Calem with blinking.

"You heard Serena?" said Trevor. But Serena was not listening to him. She stood up walk towards Calem and without giving any warning she held him tightly into a hug.

"Thanks Calem, thank you so much… You are the best" she said while holding him tightly.

"Let's hurry, we need to find him and your Fennekin…" interrupted Shauna. Serena let Calem go; she has a slight blush on her face easily noticed by everyone. Without wasting time anymore, they all ran towards the police station.

.

.

.

"Here you go ma'am..." said the waitress putting the plates of dishes on the table. She left the table leaving Ash and Officer Jenny alone.

"So… What is bothering you Ash?" she asked calmly. Ash did not reply, instead he shook his head and looked outside the window. It was night time. Ash was deep in thoughts again, not noticing that Jenny was looking at him curiously. Anyhow she managed to get his attention again.

"Ash… I know something is bothering you. What is this? You can tell me" said Officer Jenny tried to force him speak about his problem. Ash sighed.

"Just wondering what I will be if I have parents" he spoke. Although, negativity can be easily feel. He was really sad.

.

.

.

"What?" yelled Serena. "What do you mean by she is not here?" she continued.

"Sorry kid… She left your bag here. Nothing else" replied the officer. _Bag… Fennekin…_

"Where is that bag?" she asked curiously.

"Wait a minute…" said officer and went inside to bring Serena's bag. He returned and hand it over to Serena. She quickly takes it and opens it. She searched it completely. There was everything in the bag except some snacks, water bottle and…pokeball. "Fennekin…." She cried a little.

Watching this officer began… "You should talk to Officer Jenny about this, probably she knows about it"

"He is right Serena…" said Shauna.

"Excuse me sir, but where we will find her?" Calem asked curiously.

"Hmm… I think…"

.

.

.

"Excuse me Jenny… What is this pokemon?" Ash asked curiously.

"Huh… It's a Fennekin a fire type pokemon. It's one of the starters of Kalos" said Jenny normally and then stopped on her track. She turned towards Ash with a surprised look. "Where did you get this Fennekin from?" she asked.

"UH... I don't know… Maybe I thought it was a donut" said Ash with a nervous laugh. Jenny face palmed herself.

"You are really a problem for me" said Jenny and continue to walk.

"Hey…!" Ash followed her.

"We need to give it back to its trainer or you will be in real trouble Ash" said Officer Jenny.

"Whatever… I don't like stealing others pokemon anyway" said Ash.

"Really… Whatever it is but this Fennekin kinda like you" said Jenny.

"Huh... What do you mean?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Look at yourself…" she giggled. Ash found that the Fennekin sitting on his shoulder from whole time was trying to play with him. She was licking him and jumping on his head, although falling again on his shoulder. Ash sighed but petted her

.

.

.

"According to the officer, she is supposed to be somewhere nearby" said Calem.

"Oh Fennekin…" Serena whispered to herself. Shauna was about to say something again when she got interrupt by Calem… "Look… Is that Officer Jenny?"

Everyone look in the direction where Calem was pointing only to found that Officer Jenny was there with a boy and a Fennekin on his shoulder. Serena could only run there to get her Fennekin back, not even caring that she was crossing running highway. She was almost got into an accident with a truck. And finally she get where she wanted to.

What she did not notice was that Officer Jenny was really surprised but angry as well. "Fennekin…" she said. Fennekin heard that and jumped from Ash's shoulder to Serena's lap happily. "Oh Fennekin… How much I missed you" she said. She hugged her Fennekin too tight that she started suffocating. Realize her mistake Serena lose her grip.

"Fenne-Fennekin" Fennekin hugged her trainer happily.

"I am happy that you got your Fennekin back but listen young lady…" said Officer Jenny blankly. Serena looked at officer. "Don't even think about running like this on the highway like that again. It's too dangerous and you were almost got under that heavy loaded truck" explained Jenny little angrily.

"I'm sorry officer… I promise it won't happen again. It's just that I got Fennekin today in morning from Professor Sycamore… And when someone stole her…" she said but Jenny interrupted her.

"Alright… I got it. But make sure it won't happen again kid" she said calmly. And then it was the time when everyone was there and for the first time Serena noticed Ash. She was about to thank him for taking care of the Fennekin but when she looked into his eyes….

The same feeling rush through her again, same she felt when she encountered the thief. She only stared into his auburn eyes for a while.

"You stole my Fennekin!" she yelled suddenly causing everyone to surprisingly look at Ash. Ash was blankly looking at her when he got his sense back…

"What?" replied Ash pretending like he don't know anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Saviour?**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay guys. Here I am back. A request from you guys, please don't scold at me cause of late updates. I was kinda busy with my studies, as you know I'm still a student. So, back towards the story, here as you can see I have published another chapter but it is not as lengthy as I promised you before. The reason you would get when you complete reading it. I hope you all would like it. As for reviews, I am really grateful to all of them who reviewed it. It really encourages a writer. Thank you already for coming here and reading it. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

There was silence in the group for a while. No one knows what to do, support their friend or apologize to the stranger for their friend reacting so rudely to him. They all sighed.

"You stole it..."

"I didn't..."

"Yes you did..."

"I didn't..."

"You did... I can see it in your eyes"

"I di...What did you just said?"

"You stole it!"

"I didn't" and both bumped their heads as a spark between them light up.

"Alright you two... Quit being so stupid" said Officer Jenny interrupting both teenagers. She then turned toward other kids. "You better take you friend away before anything bad would happen" said Officer Jenny. All of them nodded as Calem held Serena by shoulder and pulled her away from Ash and everyone of them walked away. Ash, on the other hand was still surprised by the fact that, that girl successfully got him in the first try.

"Stupid girl..." he mumbled.

"Stop mumbling it and come on now..." said Jenny to Ash. Ash listened to her and went before her.

* * *

National Museum, Lumiose City

"Do it quick man, we don't have much of time" said a man wearing a mask.

"Stop scolding at me..." another man yelled back at him.

"Both of you... Keep silence or we would be caught in no time" shushed third person among them. Both of them nodded in agreement as one of them continue his work of breaking a little security cage.

"Man... He is way too slow. I should better take a walk" said a man. He stretched him arm and accidently touched a vase, which was on the edge and lose its balance.

"No-no-no...catch it before it fell" said another man and jumped in attempt to catch it, Hopefully he succeed but what he unaware of was that he was now over the same cage his companion was trying to break. "Great..." he mumbled with an annoying look. As soon as he fell on the cage, siren started. Security guards started to run towards the main hall. As soon as they came there, they saw three men there.

"Who are you? What are you here for? Surrender to us..." said one of the guards.

"You bet?" said one of those thieves before throwing his pokeball in mid air. "Absol...Shadow ball" he said as a Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered with white fur appeared on the sight. As soon as it emerged from the pokeball, it opened its mouth and a dark shadow ball formed which it fired towards the guards. They had to jump out of the way to protect them.

"Quick... We need to go. Take whatever you get" he said and other two took few things from nearby and the thing they were looking for from the cage as well. They quickly ran toward the stairs behind them. Suddenly the lights of the museum were turned on. "Shit...!" said one thief. But they didn't stop and continued to run as they reached to where they entered from. They quickly get out of the museum, only to found themselves on the roof of the museum. One of the thieves called his companion.

"Quick Carl... We need to escape" and with that he cancelled the call not before hearing 'right'. As they reached to the other end of the roof, they found a stair there. One by one they started to get down of it. As soon as they found themselves on the ground again, they heard the guards coming from another direction.

"Jump that wall..." said a thief and all did the same. Quickly with their bags, they jumped to another side of the wall as the guards started to jump the wall, as one guard successfully saw them putting all the bags in a van.

"Stop you there" he shouted and fell from the wall. He quickly stood up and started to run behind the van but for no use. They started the van and quickly get out of there.

"Make it quick... Call officer Jenny" he said as he ran back towards the museum to check what actually was stolen from there.

* * *

"That girl was annoying..." said Ash in a huff. Right now Ash was sitting behind Officer Jenny as they were riding back to Police Station. Jenny could not help but giggled. "Who told you to steal her bag?" she asked, Ash looked at her annoyingly. "You better not say anything, Jenny" he said in an angry tone. Jenny was about to reply when she heard something.

"Jenny... Officer Jenny" she heard her phone saying. She pressed the button on her bike. "Jenny speaking, what happened?" she asked.

"There was a robbery in the city museum; thieves have gone in a midsized van of light blue colour, no-no, gray. They were heading towards the Prism Tower" told a man from other side.

"Ok...Get it" she cancelled the call. "Sorry Ash... You need to wait to get back home" she said and turned the sirens on as she started the pursuit. Ash quickly held Jenny from behind, not wanted to fell from the bike. Jenny then took her pokeball and opened it. A white beam shot at the side car of the bike as a blue Pokémon with spiky, yellow mane on its head appeared. It was a Manectric. It quickly took its position on its seat.

As Jenny continued to pursuit, Ash couldn't help but admired how fast Jenny was driving and even didn't get a single scratch with such a dangerous driving. Man, she is good, thought Ash.

"Aha... Got you" said Jenny as she saw a gray van heading towards the centre of the city. The driver was driving dangerously as the van was almost hitting everything in the way.

Meanwhile...

"Why did you stop me Calem?" shouted Serena. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing back there?" asked Calem annoyingly. She huffed. "You were doing nothing but making fool of yourself" he said.

"So what if I was making fool of myself? He was a thief and he stole my Fennekin?" she yelled back.

"And what make you think he was a thief?" asked Shauna getting in between.

"Exactly... If he was a thief then why Jenny was letting him walk with her? Why didn't she catch him?" said Calem. Serena opened her mouth to reply when she had to close it again. They were right there. She cannot prove that he was a thief. But stills he had her own doubts. She felt the same way back there when she first encountered the thief. But how she can say it to her friends? It's seemed to be... Awkward to even think of it. She didn't say a single word and keep walking. That's when in sudden Calem felt his hand vibrating. He looked at his hand to found his watch was vibrating. He looked at his friends and again at watch. He quietly sneaked away from there.

* * *

"Hold tight Ash... I'm going a bit faster now" said Jenny as she did the same. Ash tightens his grip more. Jenny pressed the clutch, changed the gear to lowest and let the clutch go as her bike suddenly rose from forward. Jenny increased the speed as her bike started to do a wheelie. It increased her speed more and let her jump high from the cart just ahead of her. She hardly land back on the ground and continued her pursuit. Ash was surprised by the skills of Jenny as she drove her bike. Damn man, wish I could drive the same way, he thought to himself.

"Stop right there you thieves!" she yelled on the microphone but for nothing. They didn't listen to her. "Typical persons..." she mumbled. She increased the speed even more as her bike was just next to the van. She looked inside and found a man driving the van and other were sitting. The driver looked at her and turned the steering towards her in attempt to crash her, but Jenny was pretty good in this.

"Manectric...Jump on the roof of the van" she commanded as her Manectric did same. It jumped from its seat to the roof of the van. "Use metal claw..." she said. The claws of Manectric started to glow. "Manectricccccc..." it roared before tearing the roof of the van apart. Jenny smirked. "Good job..." she said.

As the driver of the van looked up and the Manectric, he started to turn steering wheel back and forth so that Manectric could fall from the van. And it happened. Fortunately for it, Jenny was just behind the van and catches it just before it hit the ground.

As she let her Manectric take its position again, she noticed that she was about to crash into an electric pole. She quickly turned to left but then remembered that the thieves were gone to right. "No problem... I would catch them ahead" she said as she pressed the clutch, changed the gear and slowly let the clutch go as she turned the accelerator.

* * *

"Alright... What's this now?" asked a mysterious person s he looked at the artificial small hologram of a woman wearing a too dark blue shirt and pants. She had some sort batches on her shirt.

"Those guys are on their way. I guess they are chasing the same van as police" said the holographic boy. The mysterious boy nodded.

"Alright then, send my ride. I forgot my Pokémon at my friends' house" said the mysterious boy. That's when he heard something. He looked ahead of him and found a car. It has a grey metallic body and was shining in the bright night. It was a classic with V8 engine. It was a second generation sports car, 1974-1978 Mustang II. The mysterious boy smirked as he walked out of the dark.

"Time to shine..." he mumbled as he opened the door and sit to the driver seat.

* * *

"So... I was thinking of something Calem..." said Serena. But she got no response. "Calem... You hearing me?" she turned around. "Hey... Where is Calem?" she asked as everyone turned back to found that Calem was absent.

"Where did he go?" asked Tireno. Serena shrugged.

"I just turned around and found he is absent" she replied.

"Oh man... C'mon, we need to find him" said Trevor as he started to walk back from where they came before. But it took no long for him to stop. As everyone else started to walk behind him, unaware of that his wasn't walking at all, get bumped into him.

"Oww... What was that for?" yelled Shauna. But Trevor said nothing. He just continuously looked at his front. Everyone looked at him with confused expression.

"Did you see a ghost?" asked Shauna as she waved her hand at his face. He said nothing but pointed to where he was looking. As everybody looked at the direction they were looking before, their eyes were wide open at the scene. The roar was enough to make them scared as they moved forward. A fifth generation Skyline GTR, a Nissan GT-R JM1400R and a Porsche Carrera GT were speeding towards them. There was a Pidgeot, a Staraptor, a Talon Flame, a Fearow and a Swellow. As they had their mouths wide opened in awe those cars and flying types passed from their within a minute. They continued to look at them until they disappear from their sight.

"Did you see that?!" asked Trevor as his eyes shined. For a while they almost forgot about looking for Calem. "Let's check out what's going on... Let's go g..." but she was interrupt by Serena.

"And what about Calem?" she questioned annoyingly.

* * *

"Keep holding Ash... I have to catch them this time at any cost" she said. Ash didn't say anything; he was a bit scared now. Enjoying the fast driving was a different thing but getting into that much trouble was enough for him for a day. As Jenny was driving just beside the van trying to stop it, Ash looked behind when he heard something, a roar of a V8 engine. As he looked behind he found a greyish metallic body speeding towards them, roared like a monster.

"J-J-Jenny..." he stuttered.

"Not now Ash..." she said.

"I think it is as dangerous as those thieves" he said with a little fear in his voice. On hearing this Jenny looked at side view mirror when she saw a Mustang II just behind her. It didn't take too long before it crossed Jenny and was on other side of the van. When the driver thief looked out of the window, he saw nothing but a black window.

"Who's this freaking guy now?" he asked angrily. The mysterious driver quickly turned the steering wheel towards the driver as his car smashed the van, making it losing the balance. As the van came near Jenny again, she ordered her Manectric to jump inside the van.

"Now... Use thunderbolt" she yelled as Manectric used thunderbolt inside the van. All the thieves were got into its electricity and the driver lost his consciousness. The van lost its momentum and turned and started to roll till the edge of prism tower some meters ahead of them. Jenny stopped at the front of the van as the mysterious driver stopped his car just in front of her. Jenny looked at the car. She was glad that the mysterious driver helped her in catching the thieves but she was not so happy for such driving in the city under her.

"Thieves are caught... Everyone be quick" she said on her walky-talky before taking her gun and moved towards the gun. Manectric jumped out of the van with the unconscious thieves and all the stolen things. He looked at its trainer and roared towards the Mustang II angrily. Ash was still unsure of what to do. The car in front of him was way too nice for him. He had never se a car like it before. And the performance it just gave, he was just like 'wow'.

"Walk out of your car Mr." Said officer Jenny as she pointed her gun towards the wind shield of the car. That's when the door opened and the mysterious man stepped out of the car. As soon as he came out, she saw a man wearing a blue jacket with white stripes on the sleeves. He had deep black jeans matching it and a red cap over it. But before Jenny even could catch a glimpse of his face, she heard a loud roar of engines just from behind her. As she turned around she saw the same cars the gang of kids saw earlier. All flying types screeched and flew forward as they started to use gust on Jenny and the mysterious man. Jenny couldn't see anything now and taking it as a chance all the drivers turned their cars around them and keep driving around them for while, and then went into another direction. But before Jenny could understand anything the mysterious man quickly get into his car and drove behind them, chasing them.

As Jenny's tempered rose she quickly got on her wheels back. "Ash... Get back on the bike now" she said angrily. But for her surprise she found no response in her surrounding except a kid running towards her yelling his skating shoes were stolen. "Ash..." she said angrily and drove behind those drivers with her Manectric in her side car.

* * *

As all the cars were speeding through the streets of Lumiose City, entire police force of the city was chasing them with the absence of mysterious man. Ash was well aware of the streets of the Lumiose City and was before those drivers as well. He was admiring the skills of all the skilful drivers he saw today, including Officer Jenny. One of the things Ash was interested besides stealing others things was speed. He liked the cars too much. As he saw them today on the streets of the city he couldn't help but went before them.

As the street ended he saw all the drivers heading towards a circle. He got out of the street and saw as they drifted their cars and turned them around and went from just beside the entire police force of the city. He was too impressed by their skills and it raised their position for him. Meanwhile all the public was running here and there, mostly running other side as the police and the other cars, to protect them. As Ash looked just in front of him, he saw the same driver as before in his Mustang II just on the other end of the road at street. He quickly broke his trance and thought if he could managed to catch those drivers then maybe...Maybe Jenny would forgave him for his all the deeds. With this thought, Ash skated towards the road as the mysterious driver drove towards the road as well. Ash was unaware of this.

As Ash was about to jump on one of the car, the driver noticed him as well as Mustang II. "Idiots..." the driver mumbled. The driver quickly pressed the breaks with full might as the car stopped on the track after drifting for about few meters. Ash didn't expected nor the other driver as they were now about to hit each other, although it was Ash who was going to be hit by car. As Ash's eyes widen on seeing the death in front of him, he shut his eyes tightly and let everything happened.

"C'mon-C'mon-C'mon..." said the mysterious driver as he was trying to stop the car as well but when it didn't happen and he saw a boy in front of him, his eyes widen. "Get out of the way!" he yelled in his full might but for nothing. Ash's eyes were shut and he had nothing in his hands.

He used the breaks and turned the steering towards his left as now he was about to hit the other driver in Skyline GTR. But the driver was way too clever as he changed the gear to reverse and turned the steering to his left with using the hand breaks at the same time. His car drifted and there was a little difference between both Mustang II and Skyline GTR when they passed one another safely. As for Ash, he rolled over the roof of GTR and landed over the other side safely. But as soon as he landed a mysterious blue light emitted from him, observed by the driver of Carrera GT.

"Boss would be more than happy to hear it" the driver mumbled. He sure was a man as his voice clears it.

On the other hand the mysterious man quickly turned his car back and saw the Skyline GTR ahead of him. A girl was driving it...But what surprised him was that she was driving it reverse. As their eyes meet she chuckled and gave the mysterious man a wink.

"Bye-bye honey..." she said teasingly and changed the gear to highest and turned her car back on the right way and drove before her companions. Mysterious man got too annoyed and was about to follow them when he saw the group of kids running from other side. A little force of police was also before him.

"Damn it...!" he mumbled as he changed the gear to reverse and drove his car reversed, he quickly changed the gear and used breaks at the same time to turn his car and drove away fast from there with some police cars still chasing him.

As soon as Ash got his sense back, he opened his eyes and saw himself alright. He sighed and turned around when he saw some police cars running fast before a Mustang II and remaining full force behind the group of cars. He turned around and saw the group of kids again, he encountered early in the evening. But he noticed that the group was not complete. That's when he heard a boy yelling Serena. He turned the other way and found the other boy running towards the group from his side of the road. As Serena and the others started to cross the road, Ash heard a very familiar siren. He sighed and turned towards the direction only to found Officer Jenny driving towards him. That's when Calem also started to cross the road. All of them met on almost the other side of the road. They were happy...No they were crying...No they were arguing? Ash got confused as he saw them arguing with each other. But he didn't waste his time on paying attention on them. He sat on the ground and removed the skates and put them aside. He stood up again. He then heard a husky horn from a side of the road. He turned around and found a truck coming from the same direction Calem was coming before. Ash scratched his neck when he watched the group walking together to the sidewalk. Ash massaged his arm as he was feeling a bit tired today. Sure I did a bit more work today, he thought. Officer Jenny was almost there but he didn't make a big deal of it. A cool breeze then blown as Ash felt a little drowsy. He saw the hat of the girl he was arguing with earlier in the evening was flew and landed between the roads.

"Fenne-kin..." he heard a pleasant cried as he saw the Fennekin jumped to the road from Serena's shoulder. He smiled a bit towards it. That's when he heard the husky horn again, but it was a bit louder this time. He turned towards it and found it closer this time. He then again looked at the Fennekin. He again looked at the truck as the driver horned again. It was coming fast towards Fennekin. He again looked at the Fennekin, a bit worried this time. He again looked at the truck and then looked at Serena who just realised that Fennekin was between the road but unaware of truck coming towards it.

"Watch out...!" yelled Ash earning everyone's attention although there was non-other than the group of kids and himself. He jumped towards the Fennekin and carried it in his arms. Serena's eyes widen when she saw the truck and Fennekin almost got into accident. Ash successfully took the Fennekin with him but fell on the road. He stood up as fast as he could but for nothing. It was too late now as he heard the horn too close and saw the truck's light just in front of him.

"Fennekin...!" cried Serena as she witnessed Ash being hit by a truck. She tried to run towards him to save her Fennekin but Calem stopped her. "Don't be a stupid Serena...!" shouted Calem but for nothing.

"Let me go..." she tried to get off his grip but didn't succeed. But it didn't end here, the truck continuously run forward without turning anywhere around. As Jenny noticed an out of control truck in front of her, she get side of its way quickly and turned her bike again.

"Stop the truck right now...!" she yelled on her microphone. But the truck didn't stop. And suddenly she realized that the truck was heading towards the petrol pump. She noticed that the driver of the truck jumped out of the truck as the truck, taking Ash and Fennekin with it, got into petrol pump, resulting in what was already expected. A huge blast as everywhere was now in fire. Weakly, Ash opened his eyes when he saw fire heading towards him very quick. He lost into the light as his surrounding covered with the fire, which surprisingly replaced white light and then with a sudden action everything covered with dark with a flash.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So, here ends another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please be sure to review it and if you think I'm worth it, please add me and this fanfiction to your alert list so that you can know when I'm gonna update next. Anyway, thanks for reading again. I'm grateful to every one of you. Please leave a review telling me what you think of it. As told you before you are more than welcome if you want any change or addition in it. Just PM me. That's all for today, see you next time with another chapter: '**


End file.
